


That Summer Feeling

by anaraine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summers on Naboo are always marked with with the most beautiful fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Summer Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



> Whoops. I might have strayed a _little_ too far into fluff land, but I hope you still enjoy this.

All citizens of Naboo celebrate the first night of summer, no matter where they live. The Festival of Light is always a sight to behold, when the grandest of fireworks are shot into the sky to celebrate the anniversary of joining the Galactic Republic. Vibrant colors light up the night sky, leaving behind glittering trails and the sharp scent of sulfur.

Gungans surface from their waters to enjoy the elaborate displays, and curfews are lifted in all land-based cities. Children laze on rooftops with their eyes toward the sky, eating candied millaflower petals and breathing in the warm night air. Adults line the streets with benevolence aforethought, drinking sweet summer wine and sharing roasted muja fruit. Lovers meet in parks and gardens, sitting side-by-side on marble benches or blankets spread across thick meadow grass.

Her Royal Highness, Queen Amidala of Naboo, presides over the celebrations in Theed, dressed in an elegant gown of fluttering purple fabrics that are intended to bring the mantaris fish to mind. She stands in perfect repose, her smile one of tranquil pleasure as she watches waterfalls of light fall from the sky.

Sabé is grateful for the hood that hides her eyes in shadow. It gives her the freedom to watch her Queen with frank adoration, her painted face lit in turns by the fireworks that crackle and burn above their heads. What she wouldn't give for a picture of this night, a memory painted in vivid oils to be hung in pride of place in the Royal Gallery.

When the show ends, Queen Amidala personally thanks the visiting dignitaries for their attendance and graciously accepts the offers of invitation to attend similar ceremonies on their home planets. Sabé trails behind her Queen, in step with Eirtaé on her left, while Yané and Rabé fan out further behind them. Saché is likely still perched on a balcony, preferring a better vantage spot to keep an eye on both their Queen and the fireworks, but she will meet them when they retire to the royal bedchambers.

Queen Amidala walks with staid grace, being sure to present a perfect picture for those who pass her with brief well-wishes and bright smiles. She keeps her composure long after she has reached the safety of her own rooms, sitting at the vanity as Rabé and Eirtaé begin to pull the pins from her elaborate hairstyle.

Sabé picks up the soft cloth and begins to clear the traditional paint from Queen Amidala's face, her thumb brushing against the swell of Padmé's lips, fingers smoothing across her temples. And with each sweep of her hand, Padmé returns. Her smile brightens, crooking at the corners as she leans back and announces she's never seen a waterfall firework as long as the ones displayed tonight.

Yané perches herself on the dressing table, grinning as she chatters about the fireworks that spun in circles in the sky, and tucks the pins Eirtaé gives her back into their jewellery boxes. Saché mentions that she had a good view of the entire proceedings, and that they should go up on the balcony on a different night to watch the fireworks in private. Each bit of conversation offered allows Padmé to sink back into her own skin, putting the regal presence of Amidala away for the night.

Sabé lingers when the other handmaidens wish Padmé a pleasant evening and return to the outer rooms to sleep. She will go, if Padmé wills it, but she would much prefer to spend the night at her side. Padmé's smile is sweet and impish as she reaches out and takes Sabé's hand, tugging her towards the bed that has room enough for six people.

It has been a long day, and Sabé is grateful when Padmé does not argue as she tucks her into the curve of her body, one last line of defense should Gunray decide to send an assassin this night of all nights. Padmé brings their laced fingers to her mouth, kissing the knuckles of Sabé's hand before tucking them next to her heart.

Sabé's heart breaks anew with the amount of love she feels for her Queen, devotion and delight singing through her veins as she allows herself to fall asleep to the soft sounds of Padmé's breathing.


End file.
